Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an around view system and an operating method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an around view system that enables a user to easily recognize a parking line when the user parks a vehicle in a targeted parking section, and an operating method thereof
Discussion of the Background
A vehicle has been a necessity of modern society for a long time. As vehicles are the main and representative transportation means in modern city life, the number of vehicles is rapidly increasing.
To this end, an automatic parking system has been developed in order to help drivers park their vehicles.
In the operation of an automatic parking system, it is typically first determined whether parking is available by scanning for a parking space by using an ultrasonic sensor mounted in a vehicle and checking for obstacles located in a corresponding region. However, this has a disadvantage in that the direction of a target parking position may be misaligned relative to the position of a previously parked vehicle, and the boundary of the vehicles parked on the left and right sides may not be precisely recognized with an ultrasonic sensor having a predetermined beam width. Accordingly, the success rate of identifying a target parking position may be low.
A parking assistant system using an ultrasonic sensor may execute parking control based on the position and direction of an object, which already exists in the space searched, so that when there are no parked vehicles, it may be impossible to set a parking reference. Thus, it is impossible to provide the automatic parking assistant function to the user.
Recently, research for applying an around view system in order to photograph surrounding images of a vehicle through a camera module mounted in the vehicle to recognize a parking section, in which a curb or a parking section line does not exist, in the surrounding images has been conducted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.